Resident Evil: Redfield's Lost in Nightmares
by Coalescent Tidings
Summary: What if Claire would've been the one to take the fall at the Spencer Estate instead of Jill? How would Chris be able to handle knowing his only family was gone because he wasn't strong enough? And now there are rumors that the infamous Wesker was indeed alive. It's time for Chris to get the revenge he deserves. Take place RE5. ChrisxJill WeskerxClaire. All rights go to Capcom.
1. Falling

The halls of the mansion were tall and dark. Expensive looking art and statues decorated the place. With the stone and tile flooring, their footsteps would've been heard if the owner had decided not to cover most of it with some type of expensive-looking carpet. If it weren't for the dead bodies that were laid out in the main hall or the giant mutated creatures stalking them room for room, maybe she would've considered it beautiful. Maybe.

"So this is almost an exact replica of the mansion back at Raccoon?" Besides the ticking that filled the dining room, Claire's voice was the only other thing that echoed into Chris' ear.

"Yeah pretty much. Same kind of doors, same layout. Hell, the main hall might as well have been ripped out and placed here." Chris looked around the walls and tried to drown out all painful memories that the art and ticking the grandfather clock brought back. He was here to find Spencer and, if he were so lucky, Albert Wesker. His mission required a partner, and as Jill was back home trying to found a new division for the BSAA, his sister, Claire, had undergo training and was accepted into the BSAA. She was now his temporary partner. He repeated these things like his counselor had told him to. He pushed down these thoughts and steadied his breath, ready to move on. Now wasn't the time for another one of his attacks.

"Hey. You okay?" A soft hand settled on his shoulder and he lifted his stare off the ground and into the blue hues of his only remaining relative. "You can take a break, if you need one."

"I'm fine Claire, I'm just...thrown off by this place, you know? I can't believe it's been 8 years." He began walking towards a fire that was lit at the edge of the room and stared into the flame, remembering when the mansion went up in flames.

"Damn. I feel old. It feels like yesterday I was going crazy trying to find where the hell you were." She fixed her hat as she examined the metal slab she had inserted above the fireplace.

"Seeing as I'm older, you don't have much to worry about. Now let's keep moving." He straightened up and continued walking while, putting on a hard face. If he felt he needed to strong with and for anyone, it was his sister.

* * *

"Shit. Claire, are you alright?" Chris put his shaky hand up to his ear, hoping to get a response from his sister, who was just at his side 5 minutes ago until the wooden planks collapsed under them.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just lost most of my gear." Panic ran through him as he felt around for his gun, not finding anything. _Shit._ "...oh my god...Chris…"

"What? Was is it?" He began to move, trying to find his way to her, until she responded.

"Chris, this place stinks and I think I just saw a rat. I still have my gun. But only a few rounds." Chris sighed at her timing, it was never perfect.

"Jesus, Claire, not now. Look, let's just meet up and find a way out of here," He was about to start walking when instead he crouched into the corner at the sound of metal being scraped against the flooded floor. "And Claire. Be careful, there's something bigger than rats down here."

* * *

Chris emerged from behind the wall, his arms stinging from all the cranks he had been turning. Claire stood atop of the lump that stuck out from the middle of the collapsed ceiling. In her hand was a triangle, the last one they needed to get out of this place.

"How's the burn?" Chris turned his attention to the bright red spots on her forearm.

"I'm fine, now hurry up before I puke on you."

Soon the Redfield siblings were on dry ground again and the two continued to stumble down halls until they reached a set of double doors. The pair stood at the doors, Claire with one hand on one knob and a gun in the other, she waiting for Chris' sign. If Spencer was anywhere on the location, the big, wooden doors would be their best bet. Chris nodded and they threw open the doors, making their way in. If not for the crumpled figure at Albert Wesker's feet, Claire might've been able to admire the dark beauty of the library. The man looked down at them and for a second she was back on Rockfort island. His red eyes glinted behind his sunglasses as lightning flashed behind him and he descended the stairs. The two Redfields raised their guns and fired.

Wesker immediately went for Chris, throwing a punch that threw him off balance. The next hit would've completely knocked him back if it hadn't been for the knife that embedded itself in his left shoulder. He turned around as he dug the knife out of his back. The small starred engraving was covered in blood and Wesker smirked as he tossed it in the air.

"Ms. Valentine. I didn't expect you to carry such a...sentimental object with you. It's quite unfortunate your life will end at the edge of it."

"Sorry to disappoint you. But she couldn't make it today." Claire smirked up at him, her face peaking out from under the hat. It was the first time since Antarctica that she had seen him. His face was still the deadly, yet beautiful one that haunted her dreams. Within a second, his red eyes brought back fear and all her training she took to be here was gone. She was once again that scared-fresh-out-of-college-girl whose brother had to come to her rescue. But as quickly as it came, the fear was replaced with anger at the memory of Steve. She had to fight. She had to for him.

"If I knew I would be able to kill two Redfields today, I would've prepare something a lot more...special." With a flick of his wrist, Wesker sent the knife flying towards Claire. She bent backwards and managed to flip herself with one arm (a move taught by Jill before she parted on her own duties) and when she was upright again, she didn't have time to register the kick that made her fly back into the larger bookshelves, her spine receiving most of the impact. As she fell to her knees, she felt a gloved hand wrap around her neck and lift her far above ground, her feet no longer touching it.

"I think I'll kill you first. Just to see Chris suffer as he watches as the life drains from your face." Even with the sunglasses, she could see his eyes boring into her. He suddenly let her slip through his finger and she hit the ground. She coughed out, trying to catch her breath and it was until then she heard the bullets ring out from Chris' gun. Her eyes couldn't catch the movements Wesker was making, he was moving just too damn fast. She did manage to catch Chris land a few punches on Wesker, though it seemed to barely affect him. With his palm Wesker struck out at Chris and sent him flying.

"How would you like that, Chris? Watching as your dear sister bleeds out in front of you?" He turned his attention back to Claire. She tried to drag herself away but Wesker quickly stood above her and dropped his foot onto her left shoulder. She let out a scream as he pushed even harder.

"Well, isn't this familiar, Dear heart? However this time, you won't be leaving here alive." Pain surged from her shoulder as she heard a crack and she screamed more as she tried to pry his foot off. His foot came up off her shoulder suddenly and she saw Chris ducking and dodging Wesker's attacks.

 _There is no way we both are making it out of here,_ she thought to herself. When she sat up, she saw the moment Wesker grabbed Chris and dragged him across a table and threw him near the large window overlooking the ravine below. She lifted herself to a kneeling position and tried picking herself up. Her entire body was burning and she was one hundred percent sure she was spotted with bruises already.

"Alright Chris, let's finish this." Wesker lifted Chris up by his throat and Claire could start to see the color begin to drain from his face, "I guess you'll be the first Redfield to die tonight. Perhaps the only Redfield, seeing as your lovely sister seems like quite the fighter. Maybe I could use her for something. You never know how certain things change under the right circumstances. Plus, you know I'd do anything to hear a Redfield _scream."_

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you sick son a bitch." Chris spit his last words at Wesker, only causing the blond to smirk in amusement.

"Same old empty threats, Chris. How charming. Now. Let's end this." Claire managed to stand just as she saw Wesker raise his arm, ready to impale her brother.

"No!" She got up and started running, ignoring the pain that ran through her entire body. It was though as everything was going in slow motion. She ran as fast as she could, _One foot in front of the other, Claire, you can do this._ She didn't think, even for a second as she threw herself at Wesker. She ignored the pain that erupted in her shoulder from the impact. She swore she heard all the bones in her arm shatter as she flew past the window and into the dark space below. _Goodbye, Chris. I love you._

As she fell, she looked up at night sky, the stars twinkling and then she was swallowed by a cold darkness and a hot flash of pain at the back of her head rendered her still.

 **With your feet in the air and your head on the ground**

 **Try this trick and spin it, yeah**

 **Your head will collapse**

 **But there's nothing in it**

 **And you'll ask yourself**

 **Where is my mind**

* * *

How was it that he had managed to lose again? To two Redfields this time. The thought sent hot flashes throughout his body. He would not lose. Not again. As he pulled himself off the cold, damp stone, he cursed himself for not trying to land in the river next to him. He sat himself up and was cracking his jaw back into place when his eyes fell upon a black hat that resided at the edge of the pool of water. Crawling over, he saw bubbles floating up to the surface and a deep red that seemed to sit at the bottom of the bank. His eyes flashed red as he thought to himself, _What do we have here?_ He kneeled at the edge of the bank and thought to himself for a moment before deciding on his next move. He shrugged off his coat and dove into the water.

Within a few seconds, he saw her. Claire Redfield laid at the bottom of the bank. He watched as her loose hair drifted around her pale face. She really was a beauty. Unfortunately, her last name was what kept her so forbidden and rendered her an enemy. Or maybe, it could be that it just saved her life. Wesker swam towards her, grabbed her by the waist and brought her to the surface.

Once on the rocks again, Wesker pushed the blond locks out of his eyes and examined the younger Redfield carefully. He brushed her auburn hair from her face and as he was checking her scalp, her eyes flew open and she gasped for air. She coughed several times before she began to whimper and she grabbed the back of her skull. She pulled her hand away and Wesker saw the blood that stained it. She looked around and finally she acknowledged his presence. She merely squinted at him before her eyes rolled back and she was out cold. Wesker knew that if she was going to live, she needed to be treated quickly. He grabbed his long coat, wrapped her in it and picked her up. Albert Wesker began to walk, his enemy's sister ,asleep, in his arms.

* * *

 **Song- Where is my mind by Yoav**

 **A/N: Sooo this is a new fic. Im starting. I was playing RE5 recently and my mind started with the 'what ifs'. Hopefully you guys like it. i got some ideas I need to get down Stay classy ya'll. ;)**


	2. The Redfield Girl

Cold. All she felt was cold. She tried prying her eyes open, but they wouldn't. She could hear movement around her, there was clink of metal here and a huff of breath there. The only warmth she felt was that of a tarp that was tossed over her, yet it barely managed to retain some of her body heat. She heard movement once again and her left shoulder was left bare. A shiver ran through her body and goosebumps raised throughout her body. Her eyes flew open at the feeling of gloves hands exploring her shoulder. Claire tried focusing her vision on the face in front of her but she felt dizzy at the attempt. Shaded eyes looked down on her and she suddenly felt pain and a heard a crack in her shoulder. Claire cried out and tried moving but the strong hold he had on her forced her down. As quickly as the pain came, it was gone.

She felt the hands begin to wrap something around her shoulder. She tried sitting up and found it nearly impossible. At least until a pair of hands grabbed her and helped her into a sitting position. She realized she wasn't wearing much under and grabbed onto the sheet and pulled it tightly to her chest. With one hand, she rubbed her temple and inching slowly towards the back of her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A low voice spoke from behind her and a tall black figure moved around her, like a wolf before moving in on a kill.

Claire squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at the person. She suddenly felt enveloped with fear and tears fell from her face.

"Please. I- I don't remember anything. Who-who am- where...Where are we?" She began to breath quickly and she tried looking around for some kind of weapon but there was nothing close to her that could be used.

"Dear heart, am I to presume you're telling me the truth?" Wesker looked at her, trying to decide whether she was telling the truth of not.

"Dear- Dear heart?" She was running out of breath as she spoke. "Are- are we umm...involved? Please...I don't...I really don't remember." She clutched at the sheet around her, her breathing becoming rapid and sweat starting to run down her face.

"Alright, alright. Settle down." Wesker stepped forward and waited for her to strike out or try to run. But she didn't. She sat there, her blue eyes passing over him, her eyes trying their hardest to recognize something. Anything.

"I'm sorry. I- I don't remember."

Wesker crossed his arms and tilted his head at her, thinking. _If she is lying, she won't be able to resist a chance of escape. If she wants to play, let her play._

"Alright then, dear heart. You seem to be suffering from traumatic amnesia. I'm not sure how long the symptoms will last, but in due time you'll remember, and I'm not entirely sure you'll be happy with what you remember." Wesker turned his back to her and began to search for the black t-shirt he had found in his car. He turned back to Claire, half expecting her to be gone, but instead she sat there, her feet dangling off the side of the examination table, her face scrunching up due to the light that entered through the small window above him. _Odd._ He lifted an eyebrow at her while handing her the t-shirt and a pair of black sweats.

"Do you mean someone- uh thanks- someone did this to me?" He turned to give her privacy.

"You can say that. Is there anything you remember anything. Anything at all? Maybe a name?" By the time he looked back, she had just finished pulled her shirt over head.

She paused to think and she froze, "I remember...someone. A name. _Chris._ Who is he?"

Wesker fixed crossed his arms, finally convinced that she wasn't lying.

"That, dear heart, is the man who did this to you," He neared her and offered her a hand. "I'm not sure where he is now, but I do know, is that he will be looking for you and we need to get you somewhere he can't hurt you again."

Claire looked up at him for a few moments before taking his hand. She hopped down from the table and she would've hit the floor if it weren't the strong pair of hands that steadied her. She looked up into his shaded eyes and nodded a thank you. She gave him a small smile and asked, "So what's your name?" She felt a gloved hand grab hers and the man in front of her raised it to his lips.

"My name is Albert Wesker. Claire Redfield, it's an honor to have you."

* * *

The phone kept ringing and ringing. It hadn't stopped ringing from days now. The calls would come in, he would answer, explain what had happened, and after five minutes of senseless conversations they'd hang up, only to be replaced with new calls, asking the same. Chris Redfield sat at the edge of his bed, his eyes puffy and red. The curtains were drawn and his bed was neatly made, unlike it usually was when he actually slept. He reached down and finished tying the shoelaces to his black dress shoes. The only pair he had ever used a few times. He sat there, playing the images in his head over and over.

The moment he was prepared for death to moment he hit the ground and heard the shattering of the window. He felt the cold air as he peaked over the window edge, hoping that maybe just maybe, she had caught onto a branch or something. Anything. But she was gone. They had plunged into the earth, never to be found.

When he came to, be noticed Jill standing in front of him, tissue in hand as she wiped away the tears that had found their way down his cheeks again.

"Chris. It's time." Jill knelt to meet his eye level and all she could do was wait until he was to her again. He nodded and stood, taking Jill by the hand as she guided him out of the room and into the living room. Leon Kennedy stood at the door, head to toe in black, just like everyone else. Chris shook his outstretched hand and tried to ignore the puffiness in Leon's eyes before he lashed out at him like he had to many people these days. Leon was different than the others though. He believed he had genuinely cared for Claire, seeing as they survived Raccoon City together and were close even after, unlike other people who had seen her once or twice around the BSAA headquarters and pretended as though they were longtime friends.

It didn't matter now anyways. After today, they were all going to forget his sister's name and things would be just normal for them.

"We should get going." Jill walked over keys in hand and opened the front door. Leon and Chris walked out and got into the car. The drive was long and quiet. No talking was expected.

The headstone read,

 _BSAA_

 _Claire Redfield_

 _Missing in action_

 _Made in heaven_

Roses were placed at the base of the head stone and Chris couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Claire hated roses.

As if reading his mind, Leon spoke, "Gladiolas. Claire like gladiolas."

"Yeah. She hates roses." Chris stood off to the side of the ceremony and took out a small silver flask and drank the bitter contents. Just as the day couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. The ceremony ended faster due to the rain, but he didn't mind. These people shouldn't have been here anyways. Chris sat in the ground, not minding the water soaking through his pants or shirt. Jill's hand on his shoulder was what finally got him to stand and start moving.

"Goddammit." As he stood, he felt the warm streaks through cool water falling from his face. "How could I let this happen, Jill? She was my baby sister? She shouldn't have been the one fall."

"I know, Chris, I know. Come on. Let's go home."

"He's going to pay, Jill. They are all going to pay." WIth those last words, he walked over to the car and waited to go home.

Upon arriving home, he simply took off his tie, shoes and jacket and dropped onto his bed. His door stayed shut for the rest of the day.

* * *

"You really disappoint me."

Wesker stood with his arms up, ready to fend off the incoming attack. "All that training and you haven't even manage to make me lose my breath." He swung with his left arm, Claire blocked it easily enough, up until his leg hit her side hard, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees. She made a face as she looked up at him. He extended his hand and she took it as she tried ignore the pain in her side.

"Easy for you to say. You don't get dizzy every time you stand. And for the record, none of this seems familiar whatsoever." Claire let go of his hand and moved to get into position again. She was beginning to turn when his voice stopped her, "Why don't we take a break and we'll continue this later. I have a meeting to get to and I don't wish to be late."

"Okay sure." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but at the slight twitch up in his mouth she could tell he must've caught it.

It had been three days since she had woken up. The small room she had woken up in resembled a clinic or a lab but she didn't think to ask, seeing as how they were moving quickly. Part of her mind was telling her to be cautious, that there was something off about the man who was trying to help her. He never seemed to sleep or eat around her. He never took off those glasses of his. The one time she did catch him without them on, he had his back turned to her and he put them on before facing her.

Yet, she didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. If anything, she felt safe. He seemed to be trained in various forms of martial arts. He always had a gun in his holster, though she never saw an extra one or any ammunition lying around. He had helped her recover from whatever wounds she had received during the fall. Claire hadn't had the chance to ask many questions about what happened and how it happened; the last few days were spent sleeping and eating with an occasional sparring with Albert for exercise.

"Are you comfortable being by yourself?" She nodded her head, mentally scolding herself for letting her show disappointment at his departure. _Of course he has other things to do. Stop be so clingy._ trying to show the utmost confidence, Claire smiled and responded trying to sound as relaxed as possible,"Of course. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

She stood frozen as he got close to her, close enough she had to tilt her head to see him. His hand came up, and for a second her heart raced thinking he was going to touch her, he had his gun in hand. Albert handed it to her grip first.

"Take this. In case someone comes snooping around. If someone does, I'll be notified and I'll be here as quick as possible." She took the gun, the heavy weight of it seemed familiar in her hand. As if on instinct, she brought it up and checked the chamber and tucked it carefully in her jeans. When she looked up at him, he had a small smirk.

"One never forgets how to use a firearm."

Her eyes widen when she realized he was right. She had done it without almost no thought.

"I guess you remember something new everyday." She smiled at him.

"Well. Maybe you'll remember more these coming days." She stepped back, realizing the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Well then, dear heart, it's time I get going." She nodded and he turned away, catching a whiff of his cologne.

"Albert?" She called for him as he was exiting the gym.

"Yes?" He looked calm and not one bit sweaty, despite spending the past hour dodging attacks, meanwhile she assumed she looked like a total mess.

"Why, dear heart?" He smirk at the ground while pushing up his glasses.

"You'll find out eventually. Though, you shouldn't try remembering because I never told you."

"Hmph. Not even a clue?"

"Not today, dear heart." He walked off, hands in his pockets. Claire blushed as she walked off of the mat and to the other equipment.

She went towards the tall metal structure that ran above the gym the gym floor. Claire climbed up to the steps and Albert's voice filled her head. _Take it easy,_ he had said, _you're still recovering and we don't need you hooked up to machine because you split your head open._

At that, she powdered her hands and hopped up to the first bar. She swung her legs and grabbed on to the next one and then the next one and the after that. Mid-swing her vision blurred and a sharp pain ran from her forehead to the back of her head. She tried steadying herself on the bar but completely missed the next one. Claire knew before she was falling that she had made a mistake. The structure was at least 9 feet tall and she landed, her wrist stuck the floor first, pain shooting upwards and then her head struck the floor. She swore she felt the staples in her head come loose and her skull crack open.

With her face against the grey mat, she used her good hand to feel around her head. She winced as she felt the opening to her head wound. Pulling her hand back, she saw the blood dripping from them and the blood starting to pool around her face. _Shit._ When she tried lifting herself up, her vision darkened and she slumped down, wondering what Albert would think when he found her.

* * *

The glass elevator sped up the building and Albert Wesker stood in the middle of it, alone, his phone in hand. He looked at the time and cursed himself for getting distracted with the Redfield girl. He was late for his meeting. Because of _her._ Just thinking about how he let himself get distracted made his eyes burn red. _She is merely a way to torture Chris for when our paths meet again._ The girl's condition was however, quite appealing to him. Such loyalty and dedication to her brother and his fight as well as the pride of her identity, all wipe away with the falling of a few hundred feet.

How long her condition would last, he wasn't sure. So far, he had tried to answer the questions she had, changing the small details about the story. He remembered the short conversation during the car ride to the airport.

" _How did this happen?" Her blue eyes were puffy and red, as a result if her sleeping most of the way._

" _You were on a mission. You were both sent to make an arrest. But instead when you got there, he let you handle the situation. In the end, he betrayed you. He killed the man you were sent to arrest, he kicked you through the window, and hopefully, believes you're dead."_

" _We were partners? What- why'd he?"_

" _He feared you knew too much."_

" _How do you know all this?" Wesker halted the car to a stop and Claire looked out at the open airstrip in front of them. He was out of the car and opened the door for her. As he extended his hand, he gave her the answer he knew would lead him in the right direction._

" _I know, because I was his partner before you were. And he did the same to me." She took it and walked close to him, clutching at the coat he given her earlier._

" _Why did he do to you?" The look in her eyes was soft, almost sympathetic. He internally smiled._

" _Instead of letting me fall to my death, he, dear heart, turned me over to the enemy."_

 _She looked away as they walked towards the jet. "So why did you help me?"_

" _Revenge can be a very liberating thing, dear heart. I was hoping you'd like to assist me with taking him down." She felt the small throbbing in the back of her head, she softly nodded her head. "Okay." With that, she took her step up towards the plane._

The _ding_ of the elevator brought him back to the elevator he was standing in. Wesker's grip on his suitcase. _Now is not the time to be thinking about the Redfield girl._

He walked past many people in suits, many of whom tried to avoid eye contact and parted as he walked through the crowd.

Wesker eventually reached the office of one Miss Excella Gionne. He knocked and walked into the tall and bright office. Behind the metallic desk sat Excella. She tilted her head as she stood. She strut over in her tight and revealing dress, her heels clicking with every step until she stood close enough that she could stretch her hand and was able to shake his.

"Albert Wesker. It's a pleasure to finally be able to meet in person." She gave him a smirk as her eyes wandered up and down his body. Her heavy accent made her Rs roll and her voice was an attempt to be seductive, he assumed.

"Miss Gionne, the pleasure is mine. However, many things came up and I'll have to cut this meeting short and get straight to the matters discussed before."

She made a _hmph_ sound but he quickly dismissed it as she continues talking, "Very well, Albert." She walked around to her desk and made a motion for him to sit, which he didn't.

She sat in her chair and he could tell how hard she was trying to show as much as possible in her already, very revealing outfit. "The board is more than happy to give you the necessary assets for the production of this new virus, and yourself of course, and we have the perfect location for its firsts test and such. Being part of Umbrella, I'm sure you'll find it very _nostalgic._ However, your final request has been denied. Not because we don't wish to give it to you, but because we don't have it. Neither does any of the other pharmaceutical companies we've worked with."

Wesker tilted his head as if to see if she was lying.

"No company seems to have a source of T-Virus antibodies?"

"Not a single one. And no one is willing to give a sample of the virus itself, especially now with the BSAA breathing down people's necks. The last known trade of _any_ T-virus samples or even its strains, lead back to no other than yourself, when you sold it to one Hidalgo. I don't supposed you still keep in contact." She smirked, trying to find any signs of surprise in Wesker. There weren't any.

Despite not having have mentioned any of this to her, Excella knew exactly what had happened a few years ago. Obviously, she was trying to show that she could be resourceful and as much as it was useful to have a resourceful 'business partner', he didn't like her snooping into his past.

"No we do not. It's rather difficult to speak to the dead." He walked to her desk and placed the case down. "Now. Here is all I have on the development of the new virus. It's been a pleasure Miss Gionne but I'm afraid I must get going." As he turned to leave, Excella's voice reached him.

"And what of the T-virus? From my understanding, it's vital for the development of your new project."

Without turning, he responded, "That is none of your concern. I will handle the situation. Goodbye Miss Gionne." Without another word, he left the office, his head starting to hurt from the strong perfume that she was wearing. It was time to return to the Redfield girl.

* * *

Much to his surprise, when he got to the apartment, Claire wasn't asleep in her bedroom nor was she in the living room where she spent most her time. Checking the security pad, he knew she hadn't left the apartment. Wesker continued walking down the white halls of his penthouse, heading towards the gym. He was able to smell it even before he neared the gym. Blood. Panic stricken, he rushed towards the gym and when he looked in, he saw her.

Lying on her side, her head surrounded by a pool of blood, it almost like a halo. Wesker stood over her and shook his head as he picked her up. _After I specifically told her to take it easy she goes and pulls this stunt._ He quickly took her to his small lab and laid her down on the examination table. He started brushing her hair aside, looking for the crack that he had fixed a few days prior. To his surprised, it was nowhere to be found. Wesker pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head and bent down to examine her more closely. Still, he didn't find anything. When he ran his fingers through her hair, he felt something small and metallic. He brought his hand out and put it into the small cup near him. It was the staple. He frowned. Her head showed no sign of there ever being crack in her skull. His eyes widened at the realization of what this could mean. Wesker rushed over to the drawer and took out a needle and a tube. _It can't be?_ _Can it?_ He began drawing blood.

* * *

 **ClaireAndWesker: I hope you like this chapter. I'll be uploading a lot more soon!**

 **Saddlebrat: I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully you like this one.**

 **Anonomnom: Hopefully I don't dissapoint! He sure doesn't...but would that really stop Albert Wesker? ) We don't really know what Alexia could've to Claire now do we? ;)I guess you'll just have to wait find out...Hope you liked this update...and be ready for more…**

 **Guest: Thank you. Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
